


Nearness of You

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fluff, Utter Adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: The reveled in it, the nearness of love.A double Drabble for the Flashfic challenge.





	Nearness of You

It started with the simple meeting of palms, time standing still with their first touch. The bustle of Southampton port continued around them but they only cared for other, drifting closer until only a whisper separated their bodies.

Lost in their own private world, each took stock of the other, cataloging every tiny change that had occurred during their time away, erasing fuzzy memories with crisp, new reality. Jack’s thumb began to sweep over her palm, warm and comforting in a way that was far too intimate for their current surroundings. His other hand came up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, luxuriating in touching her. 

Phryne’s hand found its way to Jack’s waist, fingers tangling into his trench, the familiar texture soothing her mind, that he was no longer just part of her dreams, that he was actually here, actually standing right in front of her. It was its own kind of bliss, letting the warmth from his body radiate into her very soul. 

Then blue met blue as their eyes locked and they were lost. They stayed that way for some time, saying nothing, ignoring the chaos around them, simply revelling in the nearness of love.


End file.
